


Yes, Daddy

by bellestar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is an actor, Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Photography, Prompt Fic, Rey is a photographer, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellestar/pseuds/bellestar
Summary: Glancing around, Rey realizes she only has moments before his back will be turned, and any chance of getting his photo will be ruined.  Shouting his name isn’t going to get his attention.But she knows how to change that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 194
Kudos: 656
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt from [@galacticidiots](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots): 
> 
> An AU where actor Ben is on the red carpet and photographer Rey can’t get him to look at her so she shouts “YES DADDY” to get his attention and it *works*. He turns around to look at her, smiles, and she gets the perfect shot.
> 
> Fran knows how to get me, and get me good.

Whoever told Rey Niima that being a wire photographer for Hollywood red carpet events is a glamorous job was lying.

It feels like being a farm animal stuffed into a pen and being taken to slaughter as limbs and camera bodies crash against another. The constant chorus of “look here! To the right! Can you smile for us!” rings in her ears for days. The Los Angeles sun beaming down is brutal enough, and it’s a never-ending fight of sweat and grime in between switching camera lenses and bodies to get that perfect shot.

Rey’s friend, Rose Tico, once told her that at least being a wire photographer meant they got a front row seat to gawk at hot celebrities without shame. It’s a bonus to get to yell at them and it’s a perfectly acceptable reason and time to do so. Rey has laughed many times at Rose, who has forgotten to change the shutter speed because she’s been transfixed by Brad Pitt or Matthew McConaughey.

Rey supposes that her job can be fun sometimes. She will never admit it to anyone, but when celebrities like Reese Witherspoon or Julia Roberts walk down the red carpet in gowns and jewels that cost more money that Rey will ever see in her life, she likes to have silent commentary about how they look. She’s even picked up some tips that help her identify the designers who created their looks, so she doesn’t have to search for it later when she’s submitting to various entertainment magazines. Rey Niima never thought she’d tell the difference between Valentino from Gucci, but it’s information that comes in handy.

It’s a warm, sunny February afternoon; perfect weather for the Oscars. The no-rain forecast means there’s a prime opportunity to get the perfect shots that Rey needs. The magazines and Associated Press wire service pay top dollar on nights like this. Her photos easily pick up enough money to help her when red carpet events slow down during the spring and summer months.

Her gear is in a bag at her feet, her trusty Canon 5d Mark IV camera body firmly in hand as she triple checks her battery pack. Rey lines up her camera lenses in the bag so she can quickly switch them if she needs to. She turns the dial on the camera to 1000 ISO and the exposure at her preferred setting so she can quickly snap away without worry. Finn insisted on the backup Nikon D5 camera, and maybe she’ll use it if she decides to shoot the Vanity Fair after party once the ceremony is over.

Other photographers begin to crowd around and set up their tripods as Rey smooths out her simple black dress and adjusts the straps on her ballet flats. She’s worn her hair down for once, but she knows she won’t be able to fight temptation to toss it into a messy ponytail when the event kicks off, and the last thing she needs to be worried about is her hair when she’s trying to capture Meryl Streep.

“Everyone, we are going to start rolling in 10, rolling in 10!” Rey smiles to herself as a young producer with a headset and a clipboard runs by, his arms waving frantically in the air. She takes in a long, deep breath as she fights off the feeling of being claustrophobic as photographers line up along the velvet rope. She keeps her feet planted, her gear bag acting as an anchor as she makes one last strap adjustment before placing her camera around her neck.

Music begins to play above her head, but it’s not enough to drown out the excited screams of fans who have been waiting for hours in the bleachers at the entrance to the red carpet. Rey feels her heartbeat quicken. Photography bulbs charge and flash beside her as the first calls of “here they come!” draw her attention to the first of many celebrities she’ll have to shoot tonight.

She stands up straight, puts on a smile, and begins to work.

\--

They have reached the halfway point of the evening, and it is prime time for the A-listers to come down the carpet. These photos are her meal ticket, and Rey can’t miss a moment. She’s already switched to a new battery pack, just in case.

Rey is taking a long swig of water, relishing in the cooling feeling that washes over her sticky skin when Kaydel, a photographer for PEOPLE Magazine, nudges her with her elbow.

“Rey, look! It’s Ben Solo!”

Rey turns her attention to where Kaydel points at the entrance of the carpet. He has only just arrived, but he sticks out in a crowd because of his freakishly tall size. High-pitched screams from fans in the bleachers pierce through the constant buzz of conversation and barking of orders from producers and assistants.

Ben Solo is one of the most sought-after actors right now. Rey has seen his work, and she’ll admit that she’s impressed. His A-list status was achieved recently after he wrapped his role in _Galaxy Wars_ as Kylo Ren. Rey thought his character didn’t get the ending he deserved when she finally worked up enough courage to watch the last film of the trilogy. He’s nominated tonight for Best Actor in a Leading Role for a film that Rey can’t watch without crying. He’s not expected to win tonight, but she suspects that he doesn’t much care if he wins or not.

Rey watches as his inky black, wavy hair bounces as he steps. He’s alone tonight, something that the gossip magazines will analyze in great detail later. She’s never been one to care so much about how the men are dressed on the red carpet; after all, they can just show up in black tuxes and comb their hair and look great. Well, most can. Ben Solo is definitely one of those men who looks good without any effort.

“God, I would love to fucking climb him like a tree,” Kaydel says to Rey, a grin plastered on her face. Rey stifles a giggle as she pretends to look down to examine her f stop settings on her camera.

“I mean, look at him!” Kaydel continues. “Have you seen the size of his hands? God, I bet I could barely take a single finger and he’d make me come in seconds.”

Rey feels her cheeks blush, and it’s not just from the Los Angeles warmth or being crowded in the photography pen with dozens of others.

“He certainly is handsome,” Rey concedes as she lifts her camera up and begins to take some candid background photos to test her adjusted settings. Kaydel scoffs with the wave of her hand.

“Handsome?” Kaydel shakes her head. “He is a piece of art! I was so glad that one director made him be shirtless for that one scene in the second _Galaxy Wars_ movie. Like break me off a piece of that!”

Rey’s smile is hidden by the camera body. Yes, she rather enjoyed him being shirtless in that scene, too.

He begins to make his way closer, and the sudden rush of bodies nearly knock Rey off her feet. The perfect photo of Ben Solo will fetch a high price. The difference between Ben Solo and most of the A-list male celebrities is that while he is interesting to photograph, he doesn’t make it easy to get the picture. Rey remembers hearing once how red carpet events make him feel uneasy, and being yelled at for photos overwhelms him. It’s a surprise to her that he’s even opted to walk the carpet.

Kaydel swears beside her as he comes closer to their section. Another photographer to Rey’s right groans how Solo is never going to look their direction for photos. “He does it on purpose so we can’t do our jobs,” the photographer mutters to himself. Rey makes a couple of quick settings changes on her camera and gets ready.

Because Rey Niima is going to get photos of Ben Solo.

He’s about 10 feet away, a polite but tight smile on his face. His hands are stuffed into his pockets as he nervously walks her direction. Beside him, Rey recognizes his assistant who looks like she’s forcing him to follow after her. 

Photographers and fans around her begin to scream out his name. Deafening shouts of “Ben! Look here! Ben, can you smile for us! You look great! Look here!” fill her ears. Rey has learned by now how to tune out the noise, especially when she’s focused.

Whether he’s intentionally ignoring their pleas, Rey isn’t sure. She knows screaming at him to look at her isn’t going to cut it if she’s going to get these photos of him. Glancing around, Rey realizes she only has moments before his back will be turned, and any chance of getting his photo will be ruined. Shouting his name isn’t going to get his attention.

But she knows how to change that.

She takes a breath, her tongue swiping over her lips as she pushes the camera away from her face for a moment. Rey makes a loud, breathless moan as she tilts her head up to lift her voice over the others.

“Ben! Oh, yesI _Yes, Daddy_!” she croons.

Rey hears nothing else in that moment. All the screaming around her turns to silence in her mind when he turns his head and captures her eyes with his. She brings the camera back to her face, and through the viewfinder, he looks straight into her lens and smiles.

Then gives her a chuckle that allows for his toothy grin to spread across his face.

It’s perfect. He’s perfect.

After he walks away to head into the theatre, Rey pulls the camera down and quickly scans the images. It’s the perfect series of shots. She’s managed to get several of his grin, and her heart stops at the last photo where he actually fucking _winked_ at her.

“Fuck you, Rey, I can’t believe you did that! My editor is gonna have to fucking pay for that photo!” Kaydel exclaims over her shoulder, her tone playful. But Rey knows as the other photographers give her side-eye glances that they are _pissed_ that she is the one who captured his attention and got the photographs. 

Rey may have to buy herself a bottle of Moët & Chandon tonight to celebrate.

\--

“You know you don’t have to continue shooting these events.”

“I know, but it’s hard to leave it. As much as I may complain about it, I do enjoy the work. Plus, the extra money—”

“You know you don’t have to worry about that, right?”

“I do, but it also gives me a good excuse to see you at work.”

“Hmmm mmm.”

Rey peels out of her dress, relief flooding over her as the sweaty garment falls to the floor. She’s reaching to unhook her bra before she feels his hands fan out across her skin. His nose nuzzles against the crown of her head.

“No, no, let me,” he says softly. Rey can feel his bare chest against her back as his deft fingers work to unclasp the bra. It joins the discarded dress on the floor.

Rey turns around, her eyes gazing into his hazel ones. Her hands rest on the sculpted planes of his chest, and she can’t get over how she gets to look and stare into this beautiful face every night.

“I think maybe next time, you should be the one walking beside me on the red carpet.” Ben murmurs as his lips graze her forehead while his hands trail down her naked back. 

They have kept their relationship hidden from everyone for several months, but they want it that way. Rey secretly enjoys that while so many others clamor and fantasize about Ben Solo, she’s the one who gets to know him the way they wish they could. When they’re behind closed doors, they aren’t A-lister actor Ben Solo and wire photographer Rey Niima. They’re simply Ben and Rey, who enjoy quiet evenings on the couch away from the Hollywood glitz and glamour that doesn’t really interest them.

“And by the way,” Ben pulls back with a smirk on his lips and his eyes darkening. “Calling me Daddy on the carpet tonight, kitten?” His voice is raspy, and it sends shivers down her spine.

Sometimes, especially at night, they’re more than just Ben and Rey.

“I had to get your attention somehow,” Rey answers, sounding as innocent as she can be as his hands reach down and smack her ass cheeks lightly. She lets out a squeal as his mouth hovers around her ear.

“I think my kitten needs to be punished for crying out for her Daddy like that, especially when he couldn’t do anything about it,” he growls. “I had to sit in that theatre without you tonight and couldn’t stop thinking about how you moaned for me in front of all those people.”

Rey pulls back, and the look Ben gives her makes her toes curl. She knew she was taking a chance by calling him out like that, but she’ll more than make it up to him later tonight.

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” she whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hee!
> 
> \--
> 
> Special love and thank you to [Sophia_Ravencrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest), who is an amazing beta and cheerleader! I don't know where any of my stories would be without her.
> 
> I'm also over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bellestarreylo). Come say hi to me!


End file.
